


she

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, bless her, lesbian disaster tasha, seriously tho tasha's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: tasha knows she shouldn't look at her best friend like That. she also knows she shouldn't pay that much attention to how her best friend's shampoo smells like. and she most definitely should NOT wonder how her best friend tastes like. yet... she does.oralexa play she by dodie so i can write a zp songfic
Relationships: Patterson & Tasha Zapata, Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	she

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by she, a song written by dodie.  
> you can read it without listening to it, but it's a really good song, so do it <3  
> i've been wanting to write this for a lonnng time, because this song is just,, perfect for them. i had a lot of fun writing it and i just couldn't stop, so i hope it makes you smile. we need it.  
> i have no idea what the timeline of this is, so you can fit it whenever you want. no context needed :)
> 
> as usual, english is not my first language and this is unbetaed. be kind be nice be happy.

_\--_

_am i allowed to look at her like that?_

_could it be wrong_

_when she's just so nice to look at?_

Tasha was staring again. Staring at how her soft, blonde hair fell down her shoulders and her back so beautifully. Staring at how her brows furrowed and how she bit her lower lip, always too focused on something she worked on her computer. Staring at her hands, her fingers typing purposefully without her having to look at the keyboard. Staring at how stunning she looked on the loosely fitting black dress and army green jacket. Staring at the satisfied smile that formed on her lips when she read something on the screen, only to start typing again with even more enthusiasm.

Tasha found her hypnotizing since the moment they met. The way she moved, a little clumsy and yet graceful. The way she talked, too quickly at times, like her brain worked a lot faster than her mouth could talk. The way her eyes sparkled whenever she spoke about something she really liked. The way she tried to hide her excitement sometimes, too shy and insecure to fully embrace her ‘nerdiness’, but if you were paying enough attention (and Tasha always was), you could still see it, by how she smiled and played with her fidgety hands. The way her face brightened up at any mention of boardgames, videogames, and any game actually. The way she simply couldn’t take a compliment because she thought she wasn’t worth it, her cheeks blushing, her eyes looking down shyly, it was both adorable and heartbreaking.

Tasha knew she wasn’t supposed to stare. She wasn’t supposed to look. She wasn’t supposed to notice. She wasn’t supposed to _like it_ so much. At least not if the person she was staring, looking, noticing and _liking_ considered her a friend.

But how could she stop? She tried; she really did. Since the first time and even more after they became closer friends. But Tasha wasn’t someone who could simply unsee something. Her ability to notice and never forget made her good at her job, it made her who she was. Once things were in her brain, they’d stay there like tattoos (pun intended).

Besides, could something that felt so _nice_ be so wrong? She was just _looking_ after all.

\--

_and she smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_she tastes like apple juice and peach_

Tasha knew she was lucky. And more than that, she _felt_ lucky. Not many people got invited to Patterson’s house, not many people got to sit with her on the couch and watch movies, or tv shows, or got to play videogames _with her_ in person (Tasha really took her friend by surprise when she confessed her passion for them). Not many people borrowed Patterson’s pajamas because ‘it’s too late, you’re too tired, you can sleep here, I have a big bed and I promise I don’t snore’.

And as much as she didn’t like to think about that, she knew that, okay, many people could have shared Patterson’s bed… But not like _this_. Not after showering in her bathroom and using her lemongrass shampoo and now smelling like her. Not after walking out of the bathroom wearing an oversized combination of green pajama shirt and pants, to find Patterson already peacefully asleep, because that was how lucky Tasha was… She made her friend feel safe enough to sleep knowing she was there, technically as her guest.

The Latina tried to be as quiet and careful as she could when she turned the lights off and tucked under the sheets next to Patterson, who fortunately didn’t wake up. Tasha breathed in and out, turning her head to look at the sleepy figure beside her. She couldn’t help but smile, even though it was too dark to see anything. But she could feel it. Patterson next to her, the warmth of her body, the evenness of her breath. Tasha fell asleep to the scent of lemongrass and sleep and _her_.

When she woke up the next day and it took her a minute to remember where she was, her surroundings weren’t familiar, but she felt like home. Smiling, Tasha turned on the bed only to find it empty. If she’s being honest, it was a little disappointing that Patterson weren’t there… Sure, it was way out of boundaries, but Tasha wished she could witness the other woman waking up by her side. She wanted to know if she would smile instantly, or if she’d be more annoyed by being awake. She wanted to know if Patterson would get up right away, or if she’d close her eyes and wish for five more minutes. She wanted to know everything, to the hell with friendship boundaries.

Hearing a loud noise coming from outside of the bedroom, Tasha decided to get up and check on her friend. She made a quick stop at the bathroom, and then found Patterson in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Hey,” Tasha said as she got closer, smiling at the image of Patterson wearing matching pajama and a Yoda slippers.

“Hey, you’re up!”

They smiled at each other and _God_ , Tasha really wouldn’t mind waking up to that every day.

“Here, have some apple juice,” Patterson said offering her a glass “Coffee’s coming right up, promise.”

Tasha took a sip from the glass and shook her head, of course Patterson would know she’d ask for coffee. “Thanks,” she said, putting the half empty glass down, “Can I help with anything?”

“Yes, you can eat a peach while our toasts aren’t ready.” Patterson pointed to a plate full of peaches and took Tasha’s glass of juice from the counter, drinking the rest of its content, as if it were something they did every day.

“A peach? Seriously?

“Yeah Tash, you need to eat more fruit. They’re good for you. I could tell you just how good, but I’m sure you wouldn’t like that so early in the morning.”

Tasha laughed and took a peach from the plate rolling her eyes, “You know I always appreciate your scientific knowledge.”

“True, you do,” Patterson said smiling sincerely at her, “But only after you have your coffee.”

They laughed, both knowing it was true. When Patterson turned back to whatever she was doing with their toasts, Tasha took a bite of the peach, closing her eyes at the taste. She really should eat more fruit. And drink more apple juice. And pretend she didn’t have _all_ the butterflies in her stomach waiting for Patterson to make her coffee and toast on a Saturday morning.

\--

_oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture_

_and she... means everything to me_

Tasha was yet again at Patterson’s house, helping her clean and organize the living room. When her friend told her she wanted to redecorate, Tasha immediately offered to help. What she didn’t know, though, was that they’d spent the whole weekend doing it because Patterson owned _too much_ stuff. When she said she could help, she thought she’d help move some furniture around, maybe change the color of a wall. But it took them almost a day only to organize Patterson’s book collection, her boardgame collection and her action figure collection on the new shelves, mostly due to Patterson’s thorough organization system.

Tasha was currently emptying a cabinet that was supposed to go to charity, while Patterson ordered pizza because they were both starving. They had already opened a bottle of wine to celebrate they were almost done with everything. That was when Tasha found a photo album and she was too curious to not open it.

Her heart went full cliché and skipped a beat when she saw a picture of baby Patterson with chubby cheeks and ocean blue eyes. Turning the pages, Tasha saw some family pictures and she smiled thinking how crazy it was that Bill Nye was really Patterson’s father. There was a picture of Patterson hugging her brother and she sighed, they must have been around 8 years old then and they looked as happy as kids could be. Another picture showed Patterson looking down, her face on full concentration mode, a Rubik’s cube in her hands. She was always a nerd, the cutest one in Tasha’s opinion.

“Ohh, you found my photo album… That’s embarrassing,” Patterson said, startling Tasha.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry but when I saw the first picture I couldn’t stop,” the Latina apologized, watching her friend sit beside her on the floor. Then, she showed her the baby pic and smiled, “You were the cutest, chubbiest baby.”

Patterson smiled, contemplating the picture, “It’s okay, Tash. You spent two days going through my stuff, there’s literally nothing left of me to hide from you. Besides, you could never pry, you’re my best friend.”

Tasha smiled, locking her eyes with her _best friend’s_ , “I’m sure you still got some secrets up your sleeve, chiquita.”

That made Patterson laugh, and Tasha _loved_ that sound. She loved even more being the _reason_ for that sound. Patterson was her very favorite person, she didn’t even know what she’d do without her and the way she made Tasha feel safe, happy, appreciated. She was _everything_. And Tasha felt so honored for being her best friend, for being _there_ , for being someone Patterson trusted to help her redecorate and organize her endless collections and look at her old pictures while drinking wine and waiting for pizza.

\--

_i'd never tell_

_no, i'd never say a word_

_and oh, it aches_

_but it feels oddly good to hurt_

Tasha was drunk and alone and she hated herself for it. She should’ve known better than to go home that night. She should’ve stayed at the office, focusing on work instead of being miserable about something she had no control over. But it was too late now. She felt her insides burn and it didn’t have anything to do with the bottle of whisky in front of her on the center table. She wanted to scream and cry and maybe punch someone until it stopped. The burning, the hurting, the guilt.

But at the same time, she didn’t actually want it to stop. She needed those feelings as a reminder of something she knew from the start she could never have. She needed it to remember that boundaries weren’t made to be crossed and lines weren’t made to be blurred. She had always known that _best_ _friends_ meant that, at some point, of course Patterson would want to go out on a date with someone. And she also knew that _best friends_ shouldn’t feel jealous because of that, they should feel happy and excited to hear _all_ about it afterwards.

Best friends shouldn’t feel like killing someone at the thought of the other smiling at another person or laughing at their jokes. Best friends shouldn’t feel like killing _themselves_ imagining the other being watched by someone else, touched by someone else, or inviting someone else home.

But Tasha knew she wasn’t Patterson’s best friend. She was much more than that. She was the one who knew her favorite book, her favorite food, her favorite spot on the couch. She was the one who could read her every expression, because she was the one that _noticed_. She was the one who got random phone calls ‘just to talk’, and she was also the one who got the emergency phone calls. She was the one who appreciated _everything_ about Patterson; her mind, her weirdness, her smile, her eyes, her lemongrass shampoo, her obsession with Star Wars, her stupid apple juice every morning.

Tasha was the one who _loved_ her, she was the one who knew how to. And it was so fucking unfair that she had to hide _how much_ , because Tasha knew she would love her _so right_ , she wouldn’t need a second chance.

\--

_and i'll be okay_

_admiring from afar_

_'cause even when she's next to me_

_we could not be more far apart_

Tasha knocked on the door of Jane and Weller’s house before she had the chance to second guess her decision of going to that stupid team social gathering. To be fair, it wasn’t stupid, they used to do this all the time and it was _nice_. But Tasha was angry and felt betrayed since Patterson’s new girlfriend started to be invited a few weeks back. So, the Latina managed to skip it ever since and thanks to a new marathon training she signed up for, she had a really good excuse.

Not this time though. This time Rich made her promise she’d go and as much as she pretended to hate the guy, she didn’t. She felt bad about saying no to him, but Tasha would never confess to it.

The door opened and Tasha’s insides flipped when she saw Patterson, looking absolutely gorgeous in a teal blouse and jeans.

“Tash! You came!”

Tasha was embraced and dragged inside. She hated her body for how it softened up against the other woman’s touch, but it did. And it felt nice, but Patterson’s hair didn’t smell like it used to. It had the wrong perfume… Tasha felt sick to the thought of Patterson using her girlfriend’s shampoo.

“Natasha! Nice of you to join us,” Rich said as soon as she entered Jane and Weller’s living room.

She glared at him for calling her that, but smiled eventually. Everyone was already there: the hosts of course, Rich, Reade, Patterson and…

“Hi, Tash!” Her voice and the way she called her ‘Tash’ made Tasha even sicker. “It’s so good to see you again! Why don’t we ever see each other again? Don’t be a stranger!”

“Hey Amber, yeah, same,” Tasha said coldly.

It probably wasn’t fair how much she didn’t like Patterson’s girlfriend, but how could she? The woman was stunning; tall, fit, perfect black hair, flawless skin, piercing green eyes. She was smart. Sexy. Kind. Everything she knew Patterson deserved. And maybe that was the reason Tasha avoided being near them.

As the night went on, Tasha knew she was acting weird. Drinking too much and talking too less. It was the only way she could survive it. She tried to, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Patterson. Her body was so used to it, she didn’t know how to turn it off now that the other woman had someone.

But it was nice to see that Patterson seemed content. She smiled at Amber, they touched, Amber made her laugh. They looked like a happy couple.

“You okay?” Tasha heard Jane’ husky voice and immediately stopped staring.

“Sure! Just tired from all the marathon training and you know… Work,” she answered.

“You don’t look ‘just tired’ to me, Tasha.”

The Latina gazed at the other woman questioningly.

“You seem… I don’t know, distant. Like you’d rather be anywhere else.”

Tasha had to take a gulp of her beer before answering.

“I’ll be okay Jane, I promise.”

The tattooed woman smiled sympathetically at her and left for the kitchen. Tasha would be okay, as long as she knew Patterson was happy.

\--

_and she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall_

_but to her i taste of nothing at all_

Tasha hated her birthday. Since she was a kid, birthdays always meant embarrassing situations, her family fighting over everything and disappointment. A lot of disappointment. So, thanks to all the bad memories and feelings it involved, Tasha never really liked the day.

Good thing was that she hated it so much, she never shared the actual date with people (it was September 9th, by the way). And by not doing so, she could simply ignore it altogether, since no one would throw her a surprise party with all her friends, or plan something even worse than that.

She had to admit, though, it felt really depressing being alone at home on the night of her birthday. Yet, it was better than having people singing happy birthday completely out of tune while she pretended she wouldn’t rather be dead than listening to that. So, instead of feeling sorry for herself for having no one to keep her company, Tasha opened a bottle of red wine and decided to take a long bubble bath and listen to some good music.

She was heading to the bathroom when a knock on her door stopped her. Checking the peephole to see who it was, Tasha’s breath got caught in her throat at the sight of Patterson. She looked back at her living room’s mirror to see if her hair was presentable, fixing it until another knock made her open the door at last.

“Hey!” Patterson greeted her with a smile.

“Hi?”

“May I come in?”

Tasha just moved to the side to allow her friend inside. She was confused… It’s been months since they didn’t show up in each other’s doorstep unannounced. They always had to schedule things now… Since Amber.

“Are you busy?” Patterson asked, but before Tasha could answer or even shake her head negatively, the blonde woman started rambling, “Oh God I’m sorry if I’m being inconvenient I just wanted to come by because-“

“Patterson!” Tasha interrupted her, putting her hands on her friend’s shoulder to get her attention and smiled when they locked eyes, “I’m not busy. You’re never inconvenient. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh.” Patterson smiled back after the realization, “That’s good then. I hope you still think that when I tell you why I’m here.”

Intrigued, Tasha followed the other woman to the counter, where she put the paper bag she was holding when she came in. From the bag, Patterson took a bottle of wine of course and a box.

“Open it,” Patterson said pointing to the box and Tasha complied.

Inside there was a cake. A beautiful chocolate cake decorated with flowers.

“Look,” Patterson explained, “I know you hate your birthday, because you never told me the date and you get all weird about it whenever I ask. And I know I’m supposed to pretend I didn’t hack into the FBI’s archives to find out the day, because that’s totally illegal. I also know I should’ve respected your wish to simply ignore it’s today… But I couldn’t and I’m sorry, but once I knew, I couldn’t NOT know, you know? Oh boy I’m sorry you hate it right? You can forget about it then, I’ll just leave and we can pr-“

“Patterson!” Tasha interrupted her for the second time that evening, this time putting her hand on the other woman’s over the counter. When she got her attention, she smiled, “Thank you, I don’t hate it.”

Patterson’s smile was so bright it reached her eyes, making them sparkle. “You’re still glad I’m here then?”

Tasha chuckled, “As long as you don’t sing happy birthday!”

They laughed and they had chocolate cake and red wine. And Tasha found out why Patterson loved birthdays so much, because she told her a story for each year she was alive. Tasha was ready to start loving her birthday too, as long as it was just the two of them and the taste of chocolate.

\--

_and she... means everything to me_

_yes, she means everything to me_

Tasha woke up with the buzz of her phone. Startled, she instantly opened her eyes and turned to get it from her nightstand. Knowing that only a few numbers weren’t silenced at night, she had to answer that call. When she saw ‘ _chiquita’_ on the screen, she stopped breathing. Something must be wrong for her friend to call her at 3 in the morning.

“Patterson? What’s wrong?” She said in a rush and heard a sob coming from the other side of the line, Tasha trembled inside. “Patterson, what happened? Are you hurt? Where are you? Are you safe?”

Just asking those things _terrified_ Tasha, she couldn’t bear the idea of anything bad happening to her friend. She tried to breathe, fighting the rising panic inside her.

“No, sorry. I mean, yeah I’m safe,” Patterson muttered. Tasha could hear her trying to control her emotions so she could talk.

“Okay, that’s good. Where are you?”

“Home,” Patterson replied in a weak voice.

“I’m coming over.”

Tasha just needed to get to her. She had to _see_ her, hug her, make sure she wasn’t hurt or in any danger despite what she said.

“Tash?”

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Tasha was already out of bed finding a hoodie to put over the old t-shirt she wore to bed and some yoga pants.

“Okay but could you-“ Patterson took a deep, audible breath, -“Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“No, chiquita, whatever you need you can tell me. I’ll do it.” Tasha grabbed her wallet and car keys and was out of the door in 10 seconds.

Patterson took another deep breath, “Could you please stay on the line? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course, whatever you need.” Tasha’s heart fell from hearing her friend so sad and broken.

She drove to the other woman’s house trying not to run every red light. Luckily, it was 3am, so there wasn’t anyone on the streets. She was listening to Patterson’s breathing, but they weren’t talking. Tasha was simply keeping her company.

“Okay, I’m here,” the Latina said and knocked on her friend’s door, still holding the phone close to her ear.

She heard keys turning on the other side of the door, and as soon as it was open, Tasha’s heart felt like it was being _shattered_ in a million pieces. Patterson looked miserable, she had puffy watery eyes and her nose was slightly red from crying. Tasha ended the call, not breaking eye contact with her friend.

“Thank you for coming.”

Tasha smiled, “I’ll _always_ come, chiquita.”

When Patterson finally put her phone down, Tasha stepped forward and hugged her tightly, hoping she could say without words that she was _there_ , that everything was going to be okay, that whatever it was, they’d figure it out _together_. She felt Patterson’s arms also tightening around her back and smiled, trying not to give much attention to the smell of her friend’s hair, too was scared it wouldn’t be lemongrass.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Tasha whispered, wishing she could just take Patterson’s pain and feel it herself.

“Yeah… Yeah I do.”

“Okay, then let me get you a glass of water and we’ll talk,” Tasha said distancing herself from the other woman’s embrace so she could look at her.

“What would I do without you?” Patterson voiced out with a hint of a smile.

Tasha’s stomach went wild with all the stupid butterflies that made a home there, despite her good will. She smiled, scrunching her nose and shaking her head while letting her arms fall from Patterson’s waist. “Good thing is you don’t ever have to find out,” she said walking away to get not one, but two glasses of water. She needed to focus, she was there to help her friend, not to act like an in-love fool.

She got back to find Patterson on the couch, so she sat next to her and offered her the water. She watched silently as the other woman took a gulp and then a deep breath. Tasha wanted to know what happened, because she desperately wanted to make it better, but she also knew she had to give her friend the time she needed.

“I broke up with Amber,” Patterson said.

_Oh_.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Patterson nodded, her eyes filling with tears again.

Tasha felt conflicted. She hated that her friend was sad, but she also felt… _Relieved_? She was sure that made her the worst best friend in the world, but it was the truth. She wanted to ask what happened, she needed to _know_ _why_. But instead, she took Patterson’s hand in a comforting gesture. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s sad, but she’s not the one,” Patterson murmured, contemplating their hands and intertwining their fingers.

\--

_she means everything to me_

Tasha was as happy as she was exhausted and she had run a freaking marathon that day (that was 26.2 miles, 42 kilometers thank you very much). Her tired, sore body was spread out on her couch, her hear rested comfortably on a soft cushion while she watched Patterson play videogame.

“You sure you don’t want to play along? This game is dope, Tash,” her friend said, not taking her eyes off the television.

“Even my fingers are tired, chiquita, I couldn’t move even if I wanted to,” Tasha mumbled.

“You’re so dramatic, Jeez!”

“Excuse me, I just ran a marathon!”

“Whatever, Miss Usain Bolt!”

Tasha laughed and kicked a cushion from the sofa, hitting Patterson, who was sat on the floor, in the head. That ended up making Patterson miss a shot on the game and getting shot instead, “Oops,” Tasha said, giggling.

“God, you’re lucky I respect the 26 miles you ran today, because otherwise that would mean war and NO ONE wins a pillow fight against me,” Patterson teased, trying to recover from the little setback she had on the game.

Tasha smiled, deciding she would tease back because why not? “Whatever you say, Miss William Patterson.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Tasha was hit in the face by a cushion. She was about to protest when another one was thrown in her direction, missing her head by an inch. She started laughing and that made her abdomen protest in pain, but she couldn’t stop.

“STOP!” Tasha yelled, being hit by cushion after cushion and regretting her decision to own that many cushions in the first place.

“Can’t do that,” Patterson stated, also laughing. “You know you can’t EVER say my name.”

Tasha accomplished to move to a sitting position, besides her body making it pretty clear it didn’t want to, and started fighting back, throwing at Patterson the cushions she managed to grab after being hit. If they were having a war, then Tasha was definitely going to fighting back. “Ohhh, who do you think you are you now? Lord Voldemort?” She asked in a mocking tone.

“I HATE YOU!” Patterson shouted, casting off cushions furiously, impressively she didn’t break anything from her friend’s living room.

Tasha was laughing so much she was also crying, the pain and exhaustion of her body long forgotten. Patterson was the only one who managed to make her feel like that, like nothing hurt, like she was allowed to just be happy. She made her feel so special… And even more on that day, by being there, supporting her throughout the marathon. She made Tasha wear a tracking device, so she’d know where she was all the time. And of course, Patterson was there at finish line to cheer for her and hug her, despite her protests against it.

“Okay, okay truce!” Patterson said, raising her hands dramatically and laying on the floor, too exhausted to care.

Tasha took the opportunity make a last move, throwing a green cushion at her friends defeated figure. “Oh, the taste of victory!” She bragged proudly and lay down on the floor next to Patterson.

They were both on her backs, laughing, heads turned to the side to face at each other. A moment went by, until they weren’t laughing anymore. Their eyes locked, their chests moving up and down, both out of breath. Tasha couldn’t look away. Patterson’s eyes seemed to hypnotize her. And the way she just… _Stared_ at her. It was like she could see her soul.

She felt Patterson move to her side, the warmth of her friend’s body was now closer and, ironically, it made her shiver. She could smell _lemongrass_ again and it felt like home. Then, Patterson’s hand touched her cheek and it was such a gentle touch, she could barely believe it was _real_. Tasha wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to move her face towards the touch and _savour_ it, but she didn’t. She kept looking at blue eyes, begging them for something she didn’t dare say out loud.

The eyes kept moving closer and closer, inch by inch. Until Tasha had no choice but to close hers. First, she felt a hot breath against her lips and then she felt like _heaven_. The hand on her cheek reached for her nape and _dragged_ her closer, her body’s immediate reaction was to turn to the side and seek contact. Finally, Tasha kissed back with all that she had.

That was until her brain finally caught up to what was happening, “Wha- what are you doing?” Tasha said, pushing Patterson’s face slightly, so she could look at her friend with panic in her eyes.

Patterson smiled briefly and bit her lower lip.

_Jesus_ , Tasha needed some air.

“I’m tasting victory,” she heard her friend say teasingly, gazing at her mouth.

_Fuck_.

It was her time to initiate a kiss and she couldn’t believe _that_ was happening. The wave of pleasure that took over Tasha’s body when Patterson opened her mouth and let her _taste_ her for real, proved to her that it was, indeed, happening.

Before that, she always thought Patterson tasted like apple juice and peach. Like birthday cake and story time. It was nice to find out she also tasted like _victory and everything._

And Tasha knew they had a lot to talk about, but right now all she could think of was the feel of Patterson’s body against her, her teeth nibbling her neck, her hands touching everywhere. It was all too much and yet, not enough. Tasha rolled them over, so she was laying on top of the other woman.

“Silly me,” Patterson whispered, cupping her face and moving it up so they could look at each other. The blonde woman smiled, “I really believed you and your _fingers_ were so tired you couldn’t move even if you wanted to.”

Tasha laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Lucky for you, the adrenaline of victory built our energy back up. My fingers and I are fine,” she teased and sat on top of Patterson, moving her hands to unbutton her own shirt.

Patterson’s eyes got darker watching Tasha open her flannel shirt button by button, “Oh boy,” she said, eyes fixed on Tasha’s fingers, “I promise I’ll lose the pillow fight every damn time then.”

Tasha couldn’t help but giggle. She was _way_ more happy than exhausted now. Hell, she felt like she could run another marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, please tell me what you think!  
> comments give me LIFE and i really need it right now,, so there's that VHDJVHSDHB
> 
> if you got the bright lights and cityscapes/sara bareilles reference, I LOVE YOU.  
> julha, the rubik's cube old picture was for you. i L word you <3
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> come scream and send me promps on twitter, i'm mournsthegreen


End file.
